POSESIF ( CHOCOMILKCOUPLE EVENT )
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN HAPPY KAIHUNDAYS HAPPY94DAYS #904 #0904 #CHOCOMILKCOUPLE. Sehun yang meragukan perasaan Jongin terhadapnya, ia menganggap dirinya hanyalah sebuah pelarian dari hubungan pertama Jongin yg gagal. Mhn reviewnya


POSESIF

.

.

Cast : Kai, GS Sehun, GS Suho, Chanyeol,

.

RATED T

.

DRAMA, ROMANCE

.

Special for kakak terthayank Killa # JujuJongodult ini ff requestnya. Moga hasilnya ga terlalu mengecewakan. # Kiss n Hug

.

Killa8894

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

" Semoga cepat sembuh... "

Sehun tersenyum manis pada pasien kecilnya yang segera di balas senyuman lebar oleh anak itu.

" Terima kasih dokter. " Ibu anak itu membungkukkan badannya pada Sehun sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan dengan anak kecil tadi digendongannya.

Sehun melepas jas dokternya dan meletakkan di atas sandaran kursinya. Anak kecil tadi adalah pasien terakhirnya, dan ia bisa pulang sekarang. Setelah mengambil tasnya ia pun segera keluar dari ruangannya.

" Semangat sekali Sehuna, kau ingin bertemu Jonginmu? "

Sehun yang kini sudah sampai di tempat parkir menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum ke arah rekannya yang tampaknya juga ingin pulang itu. " Iya, Eonni. Eonni di jemput Chan oppa ya? "

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu aku duluan eonni... " Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah bergegas menuju cafe yang letaknya berada di dekat rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

HAPPINESS CAFE.

Sehun sejenak memandang tulisan di depan pintu cafe itu dan tersenyum tipis. Ingatannya melayang ketiga tahun silam saat pertama kali ia masuk ke tempat ini karena di ajak teman kerja sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, Krystal. Saat itu Krystal dengan mata berbinar memperkenalkan seorang pria yang juga pemilik cafe itu sebagai pacarnya. Namanya Kim Jongin. Dan ia lebih muda lima tahun dari Krystal yang berarti juga lima tahun lebih muda dari Sehun.

Kim Jongin yang saat itu berusia 20 tahun terlihat begitu tampan dan ceria, langsung menarik perhatian Sehun. Sehun yang sedari dulu tak pernah dekat dengan satupun pria kecuali ayah kandungnya sendiri, merasakan ketertarikan yang berlebih pada Jongin. Namun, ia sadar diri kalau Jongin adalah kekasih sahabatnya. Karena itu sebisa mungkin Sehun akan selalu menjaga jarak dari Jongin. Tapi Jongin yang ceria dan bersahabat selalu membuat Sehun tak bisa lepas darinya, tiap hari ia selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke cafe ini untuk sekedar minum atau mengobrol dengan Jongin, karena itulah ia menjadi begitu akrab dengan Jongin, walaupun status mereka hanyalah teman biasa.

Pada musim semi dua tahun silam, kecelakaan lalu lintas yang terjadi telah memisahkan Jongin dan Krystal untuk selama lamanya. Padahal saat itu Jongin sudah mempersiapkan acara pertunangan mereka.

Sehun dan Jongin kehilangan Krystal, namun lebih dari pada Sehun, Jongin lah yang tampak paling terpuruk. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menangis semalaman di dalam pelukannya. Sehun memakluminya, pasti tak mudah bagi Jongin ditinggal oleh kekasihnya untuk selamanya. Sejak saat itu, Jongin berubah, ia menjadi pendiam dan pemurung.

Bahkan butuh hampir satu tahun bagi Sehun untuk mengembalikan sifat Jongin seperti semula, walaupun tidak sama persis seperti dulu, namun Jongin sudah bisa tertawa ceria lagi dan ia menyibukkan diri pada bisnis cafenya hingga bisa sukses seperti sekarang ini.

Lamunan Sehun terhenti saat sesosok bayang bertubuh tinggi menghalangi pandangannya.

" Kenapa tidak langsung masuk, kau tahu semua orang jadi memandangimu. Ayo masuk. "

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan itu dan ia membiarkan pemilik tubuh tinggi itu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam cafe.

" Kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka milikku di pandangi terlalu lama oleh orang lain. " Omel Jongin.

Ya, pria bertubuh tinggi itu adalah Kim Jongin, kekasihnya. Kekasih ? Sehun masih ingat, setahun yang lalu tepat di musim dingin yang sama saat kematian Krystal. Jongin menyatakan perasaannya dan Sehun yang memang menyukai Jonginpun langsung menerimanya. Tanpa menyadari apakah Jongin benar benar menyukai dirinya atau tidak, Sehun sudah dibutakan oleh rasa cintanya.

" Maaf. "

Jongin cemberut. " Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi, oke. Dan kenapa tidak menelponku kalau jam kerjamu sudah berakhir. Aku bisa menjemputmu. "

Sehun menghela napas panjang. " Jongina, aku tidak apa apa. Lagi pula rumah sakit tempatku bekerja juga berada di samping cafemu kan. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir. Oke. "

" Tetap saja. Dokter tiang itu tidak mendekatimu kan, aku tak mau saat aku tidak ada di dekatmu dia mencari cari kesempatan untuk... "

Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jongin untuk menghentikan rentetan kata katanya. " Dia tidak mendekatiku Jongina, berhentilah untuk khawatir. "

Jongin menggeleng. " Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, sayang. Kau begitu cantik dan mapan sedangkan aku ... "

" Kau yang terbaik untukku. " Potong Sehun. ia paling tidak suka kalau Jongin sudah menyinggung hal seperti itu apalagi sampai membahas tentang perbedaan usia mereka. " Aku agak lapar, kau punya menu istimewa apa hari ini? "

Senyuman di wajah Jongin muncul lagi. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Sehun di sofa pojok cafe itu. membantu Sehun melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya dan meletakkannya di bantalan sofa. " Aku akan membuatkanmu teh dan eclaire kesukaanmu. " Jongin menunduk, mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun tersenyum cerah, dan ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dengan santai sembari menunggu Jongin membawakan makanan kesukaannya.

" Sehuna... "

Panggilan itu membuat Sehun menegakkan punggungnya lagi dan menatap ke depan. Tampak Yifan berdiri sembari tersenyum ke arahnya. " Kau sendirian, boleh aku duduk di sini? "

" Eh, itu... Aku... "

" Dia bersamaku. " Ucapan bernada dingin dari arah belakang Yifan membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya, berharap rasa posesif Jongin tidak akan membuatnya lepas kendali.

" Oh, boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian? " tanya Yifan, tak menyadari aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Jongin.

Pria tampan itu meletakkan nampan berisi teh dan eclaire itu dengan kasar di atas meja lalu berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Yifan. " Apa kau tidak mengerti juga ? berhentilah berusaha mendekati kekasihku. " Bentaknya.

" Kenapa aku harus ? kau bukan pria yang baik untuknya. " Sahut Yifan.

Sehun cepat cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk lengan Jongin. " Yifan, aku mohon pergilah. "

" Jangan memohon pada lelaki brengsek itu Sehuna. " Desis Jongin.

" Aku tidak... "

" Lihatlah, dia bahkan berani memarahimu Sehuna, lebih baik kau denganku saja. "

Bugh

Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke perut Yifan. " Aku tak akan membiarkan kamu atau siapapun itu mendekati kekasihku. "

" Jongina tenanglah.. " bisik Sehun, ia menatap gelisah pada tamu di cafe itu yang kini semuanya menatap ke arah mereka.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau ada pria lain yang mendekatimu Sehuna, kau milikku. " Teriak Jongin. Ia berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin dan menatap ke arah Yifan yang menatap tajam kearah kekasihnya. " Jangan lakukan apapun yang sekarang terlintas di pikiranmu, Yifan- ssi. Aku sudah punya kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya. Pergilah dan jangan menggangguku lagi. "

" Suatu saat kau akan menyesal karena lebih memilih lelaki itu Sehuna. " Yifan memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit lalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah lebar.

Sehun merasa lega sekarang, ia mengelus lembut punggung kekasihnya sebelum menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari pelukan Jongin. " Dia sudah pergi. "

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan menatapnya dengan murung. " Berjanjilah padaku Sehuna untuk tidak dekat dekat dengan pria lain dan jangan pergi tanpa bersamaku. "

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. " Ya. Aku janji. "

Senyuman lebar kembali menghiasi wajah Jongin dan perlahan pria itu menunduk untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tamu lain. " Aku menyayangimu Sehuna. "

Sehun membalas ciuman Jongin dengan hati terluka. Hanya sayang dan bukan cinta ? seperti itulah dirinya bagi Jongin.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _ _Hari ini kau pulanglah dengan Suho noona aku akan pergi ke makam Krystal. Cafe tutup.__ _'_

Sehun membaca pesan dari Jongin berulang kali dan mendesah lelah, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya dan memejamkan matanya. Selalu seperti ini. Di tanggal yang sama dengan kematian Krystal, setiap bulannya Jongin akan menutup cafenya seharian dan pergi ke makam Krystal sendirian. Sehun bukannya tidak menyadari kalau Jongin sebenarnya masih mencintai Krystal, namun cintanya kepada Jongin yang membutakannya dan membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang.

" Jongin pergi lagi? "

Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati Suho berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya yang terbuka.

" Dari mana eonni tahu? "

" Dari raut wajahmu dan tanggal hari ini. Kau selalu murung di tanggal yang sama setiap bulannya. " Suho melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan sebelum mendekat ke arah Sehun dan duduk di kursi pasien yang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

" Aku terlalu mudah di tebak ya. " Sehun tersenyum hambar. " Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengerti... "

" Tentang apa? " Suho menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, matanya tak lepas mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sehun.

" Jongin. Dia selalu bersikap posesif padaku. Tidak memperbolehkan aku melakukan ini itu, dekat dengan orang lain kecuali eonni dan keluargaku. Dia selalu marah kalau aku telat mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesannya... tapi ... "

" Ia selalu pergi ke makam Krystal setiap bulannya. " Sambung Suho.

Sehun mengangguk. " kalau Krystal begitu berarti untuknya, lalu kenapa ia begitu posesif padaku. Kalau ia tidak menyukaiku harusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti itu. "

" Bagaimana kalau... " Suho menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Apa itu eonni...? " tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Ia hanya terobsesi padamu karena ia tak bisa menjaga Krystal dengan baik dan karena itu ia melampiaskan semuanya padamu. "

" Jadi benar... bukan karena ia mencintaiku? " Sehun mengusap air mata yang jatuh kepipi tanpa di sadarinya. " Aku hanya pelampiasan rasa frustasinya saja. "

" Ini hanya dugaan Sehuna, kita tidak punya bukti. Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan langsung saja pada Jongin? "

" Aku... Jongin pasti marah dan meninggalkanku. "

Suho menatap kearah Sehun dengan iba, begitu besarkah rasa cinta Sehun untuk Jongin? " Terkadang untuk mengetahui sebuah kebenaran kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu Sehuna. Kau harus siap dengan itu. "

Sehun tersenyum miris. " Aku mengerti eonni... "

" Kalau kau terluka datanglah padaku, ingatlah Sehuna, kau masih punya aku, sahabatmu yang akan terus mendukungmu. "

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. " Terima kasih eonni. "

Namun, semua tak sesuai harapan Sehun. kesibukannya di rumah sakit dan juga kesibukan Jongin di cafe membuatnya tak memiliki cukup peluang untuk bicara dengan pria tampan itu.

Hingga hari ini di tanggal yang sama seperti bulan kemaren, Sehun memutuskan untuk menemui Jongin di apartemennya sebelum pria itu pergi ke makam Krystal.

" Sehunie... " Jongin tampak terkejut saat ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Sehun berdiri didepannya.

" Hai... " Sehun tersenyum agak canggung.

Jongin melirik ke arah jam tangannya sejenak sebelum merangkul pundak Sehun dengan lembut. " Ayo masuk ke dalam. "

Sehun cepat cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin berbicara dengan Jongin dan kemudian pergi bekerja. " Aku hanya sebentar, tak perlu masuk ke dalam. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. "

Jongin memandang sekitarnya yang sepi dengan ragu. " Sekarang ? disini? "

Sehun mengangguk. Bagaimanapun ia harus mengatakannya sekarang, ia tidak mau lagi ada cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini, ini sangat menyakitkan. Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, meski perasaannya tak pernah terbalas, ia takkan percaya. Karena ia sudah berusaha sejauh ini.

" Aku mencintaimu. "

Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan itu, ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengatakan kata itu lagi setelah setahun berlalu.

" Ketika pertama kali kita bertemu di cafe, kau saat itu masih menjadi kekasih Krystal, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan kebersamaan kita di berbagai kesempatan perlahan membuat perasan itu tumbuh. Aku tahu aku sudah terlambat, karena hatimu jelas jelas telah menjadi milik Krystal. Meskipun aku kecewa dan sakit hati, tapi... aku tetap menyukaimu. Sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Seberapa lamapun aku menunggu, hingga kau bisa memutuskan perasaanmu pada Krystal, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. " Sehun menghapus air mata yang meleleh dipipinya dan menatap Jongin.

Jongin membeku di hadapannya, tubuhnya tampak kaku dan ekspresinya datar. " Sehuna... hari dimana aku memutuskan perasaanku dengan Krystal tak akan pernah datang... "

Sehun menatap nanar ke arah Jongin, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. " Jadi... aku sudah benar benar terlambat. " Dengan jemari gemetar Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Jongin di pundaknya dan berpaling. " Aku mengerti... " bisiknya lirih.

Sehun sudah ingin melangkah ketika Jongin memegang lengannya dengan erat. " Ikutlah denganku... "

" Kemana? " tanya Sehun lirih.

" Ke makam Krystal, sudah setahun ini kau tidak pernah kesana kan ? ikutlah denganku. "

Sehun sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi mengingat bahwa Krystal juga adalah sahabatnya dan bagaimana egoisnya ia yang tak pernah datang menjenguknya, Sehun mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Jongin dan berjalan lebih dulu dari pria itu.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam bagi keduanya untuk tiba di pemakaman umum tempat makam Krystal berada.

Jongin mengambil bunga yang tadi sempat ia beli di jalan. Seikat bunga matahari kesukaan Krystal. " Ayo. " ajaknya pada Sehun yang ragu ragu melangkah mengikuti Jongin.

Makam itu sama seperti makam lainnya. Hanya yang membedakan adalah banyaknya bunga matahari di atasnya sebagian telah mengering, layu dan ada juga yang masih segar. Sehun menatap sendu ke arah makam itu. Raga sahabatnya itu mungkin telah tidak ada lagi tapi jiwanya tetap hidup di hati Jongin. Berapa beruntungnya sahabatnya itu karena bisa meluluhkan hati Jongin, tidak seperti dirinya.

" Hai, Krys... Aku datang... Maaf atas keegoisanku yang mencoba untuk merebut kekasihmu... " Sehun menunduk. " Tapi aku sekarang sadar... Sampai akhir kau tetap pemenangnya. "

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang meletakkan bunga matahari itu di atas pusara Krystal dalam diam. " Aku pergi... " Dengan kalimat itu Sehun berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang tak bergeming di tempatnya. Sehun tersenyum miris. Apa kini mereka sudah benar-benar berakhir ?

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa beruntung karena hari ini ia mendapat giliran jaga hingga larut malam dan tak perlu pulang ke rumah. Kalau ia pulang sekarang, ia tak yakin apa ia bisa mempertahankan sikap sok tegarnya seperti sekarang atau tidak.

" Sehunie, kau benar benar tidak apa? " Suho yang sedang berkemas untuk pulang menatap cemas pada sahabatnya yang tampak jadi agak pendiam itu.

" Aku tak apa eonni, eonni pulanglah. Bukankah kekasih eonni sudah menjemput? "

Suho menatap wajah Sehun sesaat sebelum memeluknya dengan singkat. " Eonni pulang dulu, kalau ada apa apa telepon saja aku. "

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis mencoba menenangkan Suho yang tampak cemas.

Sehun kembali merasa kesepian sesaat setelah kepergian Suho namun ia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan memeriksa berkas berkas pasiennya. Sesekali Sehun melirik ke arah handphonenya, berharap Jongin akan menghubunginya. Namun harapannya tidak terkabul dan Sehun mendesah lirih. Apa Jongin benar benar tak ingin bersamanya lagi ? Meski sudah meyakinlan diri untuk tidak kecewa tapi Sehun masih merasakan sakit dihatinya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin, kalau kata itu tidak terucap pasti dirinya sekarang masih bersama Jongin. Tapi penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

.

.

" Aku pulang dulu. " gumam Sehun pada perawat jaga yang menemaninya. Shift malamnya sudah berakhir dan ia melangkah dengan lesu menuju lobi.

Sehun berjalan sambil menunduk saat ia sudah berada di luar, udara yang cukup dingin membuat Sehun merapatkan jaketnya.

" Jangan berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala seperti itu kalau tidak ingin menabrak sesuatu. "

Suara itu, Sehun sangat mengenalinya. Ia mendongak dan tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan Jongin.

" Sayang, kenapa diam? "

Mata Sehun berkaca kaca ketika ia menyadari kalau itu memang Jonginnya. " Hiks... Jongin... " Sehun segera memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat diiringi isakan lirihnya.

" Maaf... " bisik Jongin. Ia menangkup wajah Sehun dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan membalas ciumannya.

" Aku mencintaimu. " ucap Jongin sesaat setelah ia melepas ciumannya.

" Jongin. Aku tidak apa apa... Tak perlu memaksakan diri. Asal kau tetap disampingku, aku sudah bahagia. "

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. " Aku benar benar mencintaimu Sehunie. "

" Tapi tadi siang kau bilang... "

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum menyatukan kening mereka. " Aku mengatakan hari dimana aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Krystal tidak akan pernah datang, itu memang benar. Karena... "

Sehun menunggu dalam diam sampai Jongin meneruskan kata katanya.

" ... sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku sudah memutuskan perasaanku padanya. " Lanjut Jongin.

" Jongin... "

" Di hari kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku baru saja bertengkar dengan Krystal. Aku memergoki dirinya sedang berselingkuh dengan Taemin, sahabatku, di sebuah hotel. Aku kemudian memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. "

" Lalu kenapa kau terus pergi ke makamnya? "

" Itu karena aku merasa bersalah. Krystal dan Taemin kecelakaan setelah aku memergoki mereka. Saat itu aku pulang, mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku tak tahu kalau mereka mengejarku untuk minta maaf dan... Kecelakaan itu terjadi... " Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dan menatap lekat wajah cantik kekasihnya.

" Darimana kau tahu kalau mereka ingin meminta maaf? "

" Saat itu... Sebelum Krystal menghembuskan napas terakhirnya ia mengatakan kata maaf padaku. "

" Jongin... " Sehun mempererat pelukannya. " Itu semua bukan salahmu. " bisiknya.

" Aku tahu, mungkin agak terlambat. Tapi kata katamu tadi siang menyadarkanku, kalau aku terus terusan merasa bersalah, aku akan semakin melukaimu. Karena itulah aku mengatakan pada Krystal di makamnya kalau aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi di sana. "

" Kita bisa kesana sesekali, berdua. " bisik Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum. " Maaf. Maaf kalau aku terlambat mengatakan ini, aku sangat mencintaimu Sehunie. "

" Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan Jongina. Aku mencintaimu. "

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertaut dalam sebuah tautan yang dalam.

" Maukah kau menginap di apartemenku malam ini? " tanya Jongin dengan suara serak.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ini pertama kalinya sejak setahun mereka berhubungan, Jongin mengajaknya menginap. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk, ia percaya pada Jongin dan terlalu mencintainya hingga tak mampu untuk menolak.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. " Ayo pulang sayang. "

Jongin merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun karena dorongan rasa lapar di perutnya. Ia melirik ke samping dan tersenyum manis melihat kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas, wajah tampan kekasihnya terlihat begitu polos saat tidur seperti ini dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibirnya sebelum ia bergerak bangun dan menyibak selimutnya.

Wajah cantiknya merona menyadari ketelanjangan dirinya, Sehun buru buru mengambil kemeja milik Jongin yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Sedikit meringis merasakan pegal dan sakit di area pribadinya saat ia melangkah, Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan menuju dapur. Ia ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya.

Sehun baru memasukkan ayam ke dalam minyak panas saat teriakan Jongin terdengar.

" Sayang kamu di mana? "

Sehun bergegas kembali ke kamar masih dengan spatula di tangan. " Aku di sini. "

" Ya Tuhan, aku hampir kena serangan jantung. " erang Jongin. " Ku kira kau marah dan pergi meninggalkanku. "

Sehun terkekeh pelan. " Aku masih di sini Jongina. Aku tidak akan pergi. "

" Kemarilah. "

Sehun meletakkan spatula di meja nakas dan melangkah ke tepi ranjang tepat di samping Jongin yang duduk dengan selimut yang menutupi area pribadinya. Pria itu masih naked dan belum memakai pakaiaannya lagi.

" Jangan pergi, tetaplah disisiku. Kau milikku. " Jongin memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di area perut Sehun.

Ah, sepertinya sifat posesif Jongin muncul lagi, tapi Sehun menyukainya. " Aku tidak akan kemana mana. Aku tetap disini bersamamu. "

" Aku tahu... " Suara Jongin terdengar serak. Tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Sehun dan membuat tubuh kekasihnya itu naked lagi.

Jongin menciumi perut Sehun dengan lembut. " Aroma tubuhmu sangat harum sayang... " ia menggigit pelan bagian dada Sehun. " Tapi omong omong aku juga mencium sesuatu yang gosong. "

Gosong ?

Mata Sehun terbelalak lebar saat ia ingat sesuatu. " Oh, God. Ayam gorengku... " Serunya tertahan.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia mengecup puncak dada Sehun dengan gemas.

" Ahh... Jongina... Berhenti dulu... " ucap Sehun dengan susah payah.

" Tidak mau. " tolak Jongin. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sehun di ranjang dan memerangkapnya dengan tubuhnya.

" Tapi... Ayamnya... "

" Ayam bisa menunggu sayang, tapi tidak dengan milikku... "

Mata Sehun melotot saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. " Kim Jongiiiiiiinnnn... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

wkwkwkwk...

Ga tau kenapa malah endingnya jadi absurd gini. Tapi ga apalah. Jangan kecewa dengan hasilnya ya.

HAPPY KAIHUNDAYS, 94DAYS, BEARBUNNYDAYS, COKLATSUSUDAYS ... MOGA SELALU AWET N MEMBERI BANYAK MOMEN UNTUK PARA KHHS. LOVE U. DAN BUDAYAKAN REVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA FF

# Syakila.W

Note : Gomawo Killa ttayang udah mau bikinin request Kaka


End file.
